Warrior Cats credited Ravenpaw Princess Credited
by KissingButterfly's
Summary: These are Cats that deserve more...they deserve to be credited...these cats went through so much, and most where forgoten by us readers, lets take a moment to read this story i have posted, to give these cats the credit they deserve; review me your idea :
1. Ravenpaw, and Princess, kindred cats

**Kittykatmittenzz: Ok this small story is dedicated to Ravenpaw, and Daisy, cats pretty much forgotten. If you read the whole series you will come to realize Firestar never told his sister Princess that he was leaving the Forrest. She was pretty much left in the gutter, and Ravenpaw, he was a great cat, and very loyal, until he discovered Tigerstar's treachery. That pretty much sealed his fate. Well here goes…**

Ravenpaw: An amazing cat with a great attitude, he was always loyal and did his best even though he somewhat didn't fit in. But then he saw Tigerstar kill… and that's when things went bad. Tigerstar Ravenpaw's mentor knew what Ravenpaw had saw so he decided to betray him, Ravenpaw was a good cat he went through so much, and his bravery protected him from the one cat that wanted him dead, Tigerstar. Just think he probably would have been a great worrier one day he would have found a mate and had many kits that would have grown to serve Thunderclan. But because of Tigerstar his life was ruined.

Some say he was a coward, no! He is one of the bravest cats, and he will always be known for that, he stood up to Tigerstar.

The one thing that we are thankful for though is that Ravenpaw is happy where he is; maybe he wasn't that rainy night he had to leave the clan. But we know he is now in the barn with plenty of mice. We will never forget him and his bravery.

Princess: Firestar's sister and a very important cat that helped Firestar make decisions that would affect him dearly in the future. She was smart cunning and an inspiration to Firestar. She was also the cat that gave birth to Cloudkit…but why did Firestar leave without telling his sister? He just left her to worry about him…that's wrong Firestar should have at least told her where he was going. Princess probably from this day on wonders what happen to her brother…

**KittykatMittenzz: Ok this is what I have so far but I would like new idea's for cats that deserve to be credited…so all you readers tell me who you think needs to be praised, then review……Bye …Ta-he…**

**Kittykatmittenzz: Ok I am sorry but I realized that I called Firestar's sister Daisy, its Princess forgive me and I will be updating soon…And Wildstar07 I will be happy to give praise to Shrewpaw he was forgotten by the clan…I will start writing now…love you all…Ta-he**


	2. Hawkfrost & Mothwing remembered

**KittyKatMittenzz:Ok I have some new idea's I am still in the process of writing a Praise for Shrewpaw but it should be on here the next update…well here goes…**

Hawkfrost: Most would wonder why I am giving Hawkfrost praise, well the answer is Hawkfrost is one of the most ambitious cats in all of the clans , (excluding Tigerstar) yes I know he wanted to take the place of Leopardstar, but so, I wouldn't doubt that all the cats in the Forest had thoughts of being Clan leader. The only thing that separates Hawkfrost from those cats is he actually stayed true to his dreams, unlike Tigerstar Hawkfrost worked to become leader, and he almost succeeded he made it to clan deputy. And it was all probably really hard for Hawkfrost knowing everyone hated you in your clan, and that the only cats that where loyal to him where his sister Mothwing and the leader Leopardstar .

But why is that? Was it because of the fact that he wanted to be leader, because he was strict, cruel and cold hearted, or because they feared him? What if Hawkfrost wasn't the cruel cat everyone though t he was, what if deep down inside he was a good faithful cat, his sister loved him, in fact she risked getting kicked out of Thunderclan for him. There must be something that bonds them. We may never know who Hawkfrost really was because he is dead now the only remnants of him are what lie in Lionpaws dreams if they are even real, they might just be Lionpaws true feelings. Back to Hawkfrost , well I hope that we will remember Hawkfrost as a brave, ambitious cat that would do anything to pursue his dream.

Mothwing:I think Mothwing is an interesting cat. She doesn't believe in Starclan, but yet she still continues to take the role of medicine cat even after her brother died and she had no reason to. She could have, would have made a great Warrior. Mothwing will remain a mystery, which is why I have decided to give her, her praise

**KittyKatMittenzz:Ok I think these two cats where very special and unique in their own ways, I hope my readers will feel the same…Remember to review me your idea's and Wildstar07…I am still writing Shrewpaws…well thanks for reading….ta-he.**


	3. Discarted Memory's of Shrewpaw

**KittyKatMIttenzz:I have finished Shrewpaw's praise I think he was a very good aspect of a cat that was forgotten. And FantasyWriter, thanks for the idea's I will begin writing praises for the cats you have informed me of. It might take some time so don't think I'm ignoring your requests… well here is Shrewpaw…**

Shrewpaw: A cat that was very loyal to Thunderclan, he worked so hard to be a Warrior, he had strength to determination, as he fought to become what he wanted most, his bravery got him through the toughest time's like the Two-leg attack on the Forrest. He never even got to go to a Gathering. Shrewpaw was a great cat, with a fiery Spirit that defined him as a determined, faithful and helpful individual. He was always good to Squirrelpaw, I personally think he liked her, the way he always was there for her, like when she had the dream about where Leafpool was, he was there to tell her what she needed to do. It's too bad this cat had to die on the Thunder path; he would have made a great clan leader. I hope that his soul was welcomed kindly by Starclan.

Everyone seemed to forget about Shrewpaw after he died. Couldn't they see that he would have made a great Warrior, or possibly a Clan leader, Whitepaw knows that, she is the only cat that really cared about Shrewpaw, they where den mates. From this day on Shrewpaw will be known for his strength, courage, and for his love of Thunderclan. We will never ever forget about him again, I miss him we all miss him now. His loyalty for Squirrelpaw, he was always there for her, we love you Shrewpaw, and good luck to you where you are.

**KittyKatMittenzz:Sorry I might have repeated things a couple of times I really got emotional writing this praise for Shrewpaw, he really was a great cat, and I love him…I hope you guys will read over the second season again, but this time really read over the part with Shrewpaw, he really did make a difference if the season. Just think what if Squirrelpaw left that night, a number of things could have happened, and if she got hurt her sister Leafpool never would have been saved. Thank you Wildstar07 for giving me such a great cat to write about… FantasyWriter I will begin writing about the cats you have giving me soon…bye for now…Ta-he **


	4. Noble Queens

KittyKatMittenzz: Hey you all, I have recently received a handful of cats to write about, so here is the start, first off though, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Molepaw, are still nit finished. Well here goes…

_This is a small tribute to some great mothers that lived, and are still living…_

_*_GoldenFlower: pale ginger coat. Mother of Bramblepaw _thank you for that_.

*Frostfur: beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Cinderpelt, what would we do without Cinderpelt, she was the cat given a second chance by Starclan, thank you Frostfur.

*Brindleface: petty tabby. Mother of Ferncloud and Ashfur, we all love Ashfur.

*Daisy: she-cat with long creamy hair, she lives at the horse place.

*Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks} she-cat, green eye's and mother of Dustpelt's kits.

*Willowpelt: very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

*Speckletail: pale tabby.

*Mistyfoot: dark gray she-cat.

There where many more but these where some of the best… here is one last cat that will never be forgotten, she was amazing, beautiful and strong, but she wasn't strong enough, she will always remain in the hearts of all us reader's and every cat, especially Graystripe. And that cat is none other then Silverstream a moment of silence………………………………………………………………

Thank you Silverstream we will never forget how brave you where that day when you gave birth Graystripe's kits, and we will never forget your love for him, good luck in Starclan.

Silverstream: "beautiful" gray cat. Mother of Stormfur, and Feathertail, thank you for Feathertail she sacrificed her life for the tribe of rushing water. And thank you for Stormfur he was a strong cat on the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place.

**KittyKatMittenzz: Sorry Fantasy reader, I didn't say much about the Queens that you informed me of, but Sootfur, Rainwhisker, and Molepaw will be much better, I am writing a great praise for them all… Reader's remember that these Queens where some of the best they all where very important to the clan, they gave birth to some of the greatest cats in the warrior series…and they where great mothers, lets never forget them. Don't forget to review and tell me your idea's, and I will write about them…thanks for your support …Ta-he. **

**I am still curious who is Vicky?**


	5. Three lost cats

**KittyKatMittenzz: Hello again reader's I have completed the praises for Sootfut, Molepaw, and Rainwhisker. They where good cats and they died honorably for there clan. Thank you so much FantasyWriter for the idea's I never would have thought of these forgotten cats if it wasn't for your support… and thank you Erin Hunter for writing the Warrior books you are an inspiration to us all…**

Sootfur: Rainwhisker and Sorreltail's brother, he fought bravely against the badgers, which threatened his sister and her kits. Its too bad this brave warrior died in the battle. He was barred right next to Cinderpelt, they traveled together to Starclan. He will be heeded for his faith in Starclan, and his gallantry against the badgers, also he will be remembered as a cat that survived all of the second session, and died at the end; a horrid death cut down by a badger. But don't be sad he now hunts with Starclan.

Rainwhisker: Sootfur's and Sorreltail's brother and another brave cat that fought against the badgers that attacked the Thunderclan camp. Her survived, Firestar found him under a branch, with a broken leg. He was really hurt when he found out his brother had died, he loved him just as much as Sorreltail did, loved him enough to carry him and Cinderpaw back to the clan to mourn even with a broken leg. Ironically though he died during leaf-bare, a storm had rolled over, he was stroke by a falling tree. We will commemorate him as a "hard as a rock" fighter, with the spirit of a lion and the strength of a rainstorm.

Molepaw: This kit was so young, we don't know much about him, he probably would have made a great warrior, he came from a strong, and powerful family (Sorreltail, Sootfur, Rainwhisker). Unfortunately he couldn't survive leaf-bare, he died of a cough that wasn't responding to the herds Leafpaw had provided for him. I hope this young kit will find his way in Starclan.

All three of cats died sudden and tragic deaths, leaving nothing behind but memories of the battles they fought and the love they shared. Let's take a moment to mourn

…

**KittyKatMittenzz: this wasn't part of the plan, but here is one more cat I realized deserves a little praise…**

Sorrelpaw: She was a great cat, she came from a strong line of cats, she was one of the strongest. Just think first she loses Sootfur to a badger attack, then in one leaf-bare she loses her kit Molepaw, and her other brother Rainwhisker, she is a pretty strong cat, being able to coup with all those emotions and survive leaf-bear. I think she desires a small praise, Sorrelpaw you are a strong cat with a strong spirit, my heart goes out to you, you went through a lot. Good luck to you.

**KittyKatMittenzz:Thanks readers for your support, I really enjoyed writing about Sootfut, Rainwhisker, Molepaw, and unexpectedly Sorrelpaw… they where great examples of cat that where forgotten and or deceased. I really look forward to writing about more cats, so you know what that means readers…REVIEW! And tell me your ideas… bye now…Ta-he. **


	6. cats that made a difference

**KittyKatMittenzz:What up readers, here are some new cats I newly came up with…they are cats that where defiantly forgotten and where important to the warrior books in there own ways... **

Smudge: this cat was Firestar's first friend, they did everything together when they where both Kittypets. Although Smudge was a young cat, he never really understood why Firestar left him. I think he was devastated when he found out Rusty, his best friend, was leaving. He probably still wonders what happen to his old pal, I cry out for him, you know he might be alone. He never really liked being alone you could tell by the way he always was with Rusty. He even left the safety of his Kittypet home to look for Firepaw after he left. That's why he was jumped by a patrol, which included Firepaw.

Firestar will always have a place in his heart for Smudge, that is what make Smudge such a special cat, He may not be with Firestar physically, but he will be with Firestar spiritually forever.

Purdy: I personally love this cat, without him Brambleclaw and the rest of the cats that went on the journey to the Sun-Drown-Place, would never have succeeded on their journey. He was the one that helped them find the Sun-Drown-Place; he also helped with food and was the one who told them where to find the Tribe of Rushing Water. At times he was annoying at other times he was just a silly old cat. He will be remembered as the cat that brought a laugh even during the hardest of hardship. We love you "old" Purdy.

And one last Praise for a cat that really touched me in the Warrior series…

Feathertail: This soft sweet cat was a cat that was ready to listen to you if something bad was going on. She suffered dearly as a mix blood. Her father being Graystripe, and her mother being Silverstream. She was trapped in a fox den with Stonefur, where she watched him die as he fought against Darksripe and Blackfoot. She went through so much, her courage so strong. And when she saw the Mountain lion that night in the cave, with the Tribe of Rushing Water, she knew what she had to do. And she did it, with no fear, and no regrets, she jumped off the roof of the cave with a stone that killed the Mountain lion and saved many cats. She sacrificed herself that night knowing the consequences, and she will be rewarded greatly in Starclan.

Feathertail, soft hearted, loyal, brave, faithful, beautiful, and most importantly heroic, she saved so many life's for the sake of one, hers. I love you Feathertail, you where my favorite cat.

**KittyKatMittenzz:Sob~Sob~Tear~ I really like Feathertail, I always cry when I read what happen to her. I hope you readers feel the same, and I hope you will all close your eyes and say a few words…thanks for your support…and continue to read this story…don't forget to review, and give me more idea's. Also I am writing a story called " The BrokenClan, legends of Wickedsoul"** **I hope you all read and tell me what you think… also I have a love song that I dedicated to Leafpool you should check that out…well got to go for now… and yes I will update soon…Ta-he**

**KittyKatMittenzz:Hello readers, I have just gotten some knew requests from Mooncloud11, I will be featuring them in my next page, and yes Mooncloud11 I give you permission to use "some" of my ideas in future one-shots. Thanks again readers for your support…and don't for forget to review… Mooncloud11 it will take me some time to finish your requests, so don't give up hope, they will be on, just keep cheaking…bye…Ta-he.**


	7. A cat Worth loving Graystripe

**KittyKatMittenzz:Sorry its been awhile since I have updated but here is The first cat Mooncloud requested…**

Graystripe:he was a brave and feisty cat that befriended Firestar after attacking him outside his Two-leg yard. Graystripe was always a strong cat for Thunderclan, and still is as he protects the clan as Thunderclan deputy. The one thing that Graystripe should mostly be credited for is that he was able to find love again after losing his most loved. He lost Silverstream when she gave birth to his kits; he was depressed for the longest time. Then he went missing that sure stirred up trouble among it hurt Firestar the most. But not Graystripe he found a new mate, one that would love him enough to leave her home to travel home with him. Graystripe will always have a place in are hearts, and will always be remembered as a cat that survived the odds.

**KittyKatMittenzz:As you guys all know I have been gone for awhile sorry here is Graystripes** **praise… sorry I stoped updating for so long please continue to read this story and my others, I have just been really busy…well I will update again soon bye Ta-he**


	8. KittyKatMittenzz notice!

**KittyKatMittenzz:****Ok thanks for the support I have been receiving from all my readers…I will soon be updating with loads more cats that deserve to be credited…by the way thank you Leapordheart for the new idea's, I will get to them as soon as possible, but it could take some time, so just keep checking up on this story for updates…by the way I have not read up to Sunrise and I don't know who Honeyfur is, I am sorry if I offended anyone about Ashfur but I went over my writing I didn't see anything about Ashfur in my writing but if I did write anything and I am just over looking my writing then I am sorry…oh and the reason I have not read up to Sunrise is because of a number of reasons 1) My life sucks! and I can't afford the book 2) none of my friends have the book 3) I really just can't find the time to save money for the book, but if you would like to fill me in on what happen in Sunrise please tell me in a review, I would love that, thanks readers, and don't forget to keep cheaking in on this story…ta-he. **

**P.s : Oh yeah ummmmm don't forget to review me your idea's…but give me a chance to write about Leapardheart's Requests…thanks Ta-he…Again. **


	9. Medicine Cat Beautys

**Hello everyone, First things first, my name is now AlbinoKittyKatMittenZ. Second, I am so sorry I have not been updating, With school coming to an end, and Getting all my grades passing its been hard, also any time I get on the computer has been devoted to my forum. Which I would love for you guys to check out, It's called Warriors Clan life, and it's an R/P Forum, If you guys are new and you don't know how to find my forum just click on my profile, and then click on **_**My Forums.**_** Also I have just recently become a Beta Reader, if you are interested in using my services, I should have you know that I am excepting requests. Well enough about me…here are some of the recent requested cats…**

Yellowfang: Grumpy, impatient, cranky, these are some of the words that define this magnificent cat. She was always loyal to Shadowclan, only once did she make the mistake of barring a kit, she was a Medicine cat, Medicine cats should never become one with a specific cat, they most be loyal to all of there clan, but by defying Starclans wishes she suffered dearly, and her life became a constant struggle for loyalty…always having to prove herself.

After she was kicked out of Shadowclan because she was accused of killing kits, she became Rouge, but that life didn't last long. She was captured by Thunderclan, and although she was not trusted by all of Thunderclan, she became a member. There her life didn't continue any better, being accused of killing kits in Shadowclan led to many problems in Thunderclan. But some how Yellowfang survived and she became medicine cat after Spottedleaf had died. And as the moons came she trained Cinderpaw, in the art of the Medicine cat.

But the worst thing that Yellowfang had to do, something that no mother could do, was kill her son with a Deathberry after he plotted with Tigerstar. What a strong cat she was, she was never really the same after she did that, she will be remembered as a cat with a heart of steel, who lived her life to the fullest, then died a quick death, and moved on to Starclan, where she wouldn't have to prove her loyalty any longer…

Cinderpaw: One of my favorites, She was meant for the life as a Warrior, but when she was struck on Thunderpath, by the car, she lost the one thing that was dear to her, her dream, but that didn't stop Cinderpaw, she had one last chance, and she moved to the medicine den where she learned all the herbs and was trained by Yellowfang. Cinderpaw's live was short, but she got to train Leafpool.

I think one of the hardest things for Cinderpaw was knowing when she was going to die, but in the end at least she was ready, Cinderpaw will always be in are hearts, and we will continue to see her in Cinderpaw(Reincarnation).


	10. Leafy Love

**KissingButterflys: Hello everyone, I am sorry about the long wait, I have been busy in my life, with school and what not, but I am here now, and I am not sure who was the last person that gave me Ideas, but here are the cats they picked.**

Leafpool: Was always meant to be a medicine cat, and she never wanted to be anything else, but the most interesting thing about Leafpool was her strong connection with her sister Squirrelflight. Since they where born they where always able to know where each other where, and that was an amazing and useful gift during the journey to the sun-drawn place. Leafpool had genuine heart that was expectable in every way. Yes all that is true but Leafpool did have her own problems as well, number one. She fell in love with Crowfeather, and knowing that it was wrong she ran away with him leaving her clan, It was a second mistake that would cost her dearly, because Cinderpelt died, and now Leafpool will never forgive herself. But I will end this on a good note, Leafpool was a great noble cat with a "Heart of Steel".


End file.
